


Always

by xxwriter389xx



Series: Wolf Brothers, Always [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, adjusting to life after prison is hard, barely mentioned, because that ending has had me bawling twice now, but here are some feels, but sean and daniel will always have each other, not sure if i will continue this or make it a one shot, sean has a little bit of self loathing going on, takes place after the Redemption ending, tiny bit of blood, understandable in this situation honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwriter389xx/pseuds/xxwriter389xx
Summary: Daniel was grown up. A man. He’d seen him over the last 15 years of course, each visit Daniel looking noticeably different, noticeably older. But this was different. He was sitting next to him. In Daniel’s apartment at Daniel’s kitchen table because Daniel was a man now.And he’d missed all of it.He was a stranger. An outsider. He didn’t belong here.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Series: Wolf Brothers, Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568152
Comments: 26
Kudos: 108





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to say SPOILERS for the ending of LiS2 episode 5!

Sean felt like a stranger. Like he was looking in on a scene through someone else’s eyes. This was his brother, Lyla, Karen…this was his family. And yet…

They were talking and laughing. Doing their best to fill him in on what he’d missed. What hadn’t been able to fit into visiting hours and limited phone calls. What you couldn’t show in a picture. The pictures he’d watched Daniel grow up through.

Grow up.

Daniel was grown up. A man. He’d seen him over the last 15 years of course, each visit Daniel looking noticeably different, noticeably older. But this was different. He was sitting next to him. In _Daniel’s apartment at Daniel’s kitchen table because Daniel was a man now._

And he’d missed all of it.

He was a stranger. An outsider. He didn’t belong here.

Someone must have asked something because they were looking at him. Waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t heard.

“Sean?” Daniel’s brow was creased with worry.

His throat stuck as he tried to swallow. One of the sweatshirts his mom had bought him felt too hot, too tight, like it was choking him. 

“I…I’ll be right back.” He forced a smile and stood quickly from his chair, wood scraping against the linoleum. He hurried to the bathroom before anyone could say anything, locking the door behind him.

Before making a move to remove the sweatshirt that now felt sweltering, he leaned against the door to steady himself. He could feel his breathing speeding up, feel the shake of his hands as his adrenaline kicked in to fight off this imaginary fear.

He went over to the sink, placing his hands on either side to look at himself in the mirror. Mirrors weren’t exactly a commodity in prison. And he hadn’t made it a habit to observe himself. Looking at himself had grown harder each day. Seeing his own reflection staring back at him…it was like seeing another person. He should just go back to his bunk and—no.

 _He was in Daniel’s apartment in Daniel’s bathroom because Daniel was a man now._

Daniel was a man now because Sean had been too busy, serving 15 years in prison for all of the fucking mistakes he’d made, to be there. 

Suddenly his reflection was splintered as the glass broke underneath his fist. Someone was screaming. He realized a moment later, as the broken glass tink tinked into the sink, followed by drops of blood that it’d been him. He’d screamed. Shouted really. At what he didn’t know. Maybe himself.

There was a knocking at the door and Daniel calling through, “Sean? Are you okay?” He tried the knob. “Open the door, Sean.” 

_Shit shit shit._

Sean took a step back in horror, staring at what he’d done to his brother’s bathroom mirror.

“Dude, come on. Don’t make me break down my own bathroom door. I rent.” Daniel was trying for a light tone, but Sean could hear the worry in his voice.

Without a word, Sean unlocked the door, hoping it was only his brother on the other side. 

“Daniel, I’m so so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. I…” 

Daniel took a second to look at the punched mirror before looking back to his brother’s bleeding knuckles. “Sit down.” He said gently and pointed to the closed toilet seat, guiding him there. He grabbed one of the hand towels off the rack, wrapping it tightly around Sean’s hand. “Hold that there.”

Sean did as he was told, watching his younger brother go out into the hall. There was some murmuring. A relieved sigh. The jangle of keys and the shuffling of shoes being put on. Then silence. 

Daniel came back in and went over to the now shattered mirror and open it as gently as possible. He grabbed a few first aid supplies and came back over to where Sean was sitting, placing the supplies on the edge of the tub. 

“I can take care of it—” Sean started to say but Daniel knelt in front of him, antiseptic at the ready. 

“Sean, let me help you. Please?”

He wanted to say no. To pull away. Leave this room. This apartment. 

But as his brother took his hand, removing the towel, he couldn’t deny it felt nice to be cared for. 

Sean nodded. 

As Daniel cleaned out the wound, making sure no small pieces of glass were stuck inside, Sean spoke again,

“I really am sorry about the mirror. I don’t know what came over me I just… I’ll replace it for you.”

“Sean,” Daniel looked at him. “It’s not a big deal.” He smiled gently up at him, but the corners of his eyes held some tension. Daniel finished wrapping his hand in gauze and then sat down on the edge of the tub next to the supplies. He looked like he wanted to say something else.

“What is it?” Sean prompted. 

“Is it too much? Being here?” Daniel asked softly, glancing over at him before looking back down at his feet. 

When Sean didn’t answer right away, Daniel continued, “Did you wanna stay somewhere else? I’ll understand. I know it’s been a long time since you’ve spent a lot of time with me and if being around me is too much I don’t wanna add to anything. I’ve missed you so much, don’t get me wrong but I just want what’s best for you, Sean.”

Sean blinked against the tears welling in his good eye and clamped his hand on the back of his brother’s neck. “I’ve missed you too, _enano_. Although I suppose that nickname doesn’t really work anymore considering you’re as tall as me now.” He smiled faintly, Daniel returning the gesture with a soft chuckle. “I’m…I’m not the same person anymore, Daniel. But I guess neither are you.”

“I’m not all that different.” Daniel shrugged, grinning at him. “Still the same Superwolf. I’m just not a little kid anymore.”

Sean gave the back of Daniel’s neck a gentle squeeze, smiling. “I’m glad.” 

“Besides,” Daniel went on. “It just gives us more reasons to hang out. You say you’re not the same person anymore, but you’re still my brother.” He poked Sean in the chest. He wore a familiar expression, eyebrows drawn together, a slight pout—classic Daniel. 

Sean drew his brother’s forehead to his and said, “I’ll always be your brother, Daniel, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I cried like a baby when my friend and I got this ending. Such a beautiful story and a beautiful ending. I couldn't resist writing something for them <3  
> If you'd like to see more let me know. I might have more for them but I'm not sure. I honestly just needed to get this posted once I finished so I didn't chicken out which I tend to do. Thank you for reading and I apologize for any errors! <3  
> I’m on twitter if you wanna talk about how LiS2 has taken over your life like it has mine: @xxwriter389xx


End file.
